A Series of Unfortunate Events Christmas Special
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: It's my first ever ASOUE Christmas special. Christmas songs and Duncan being weird. Yes, you read it here first! Weird Duncan is back! Rated T for a mild inappropriate accusing moment
1. Its Begining To Look Alot Like Christmas

**Alright you guys!!! I'm back, this time, with a Christmas special!! There is going to be one or more chapters (I'm thinking 2) in this story. Well I'm not going to bore you right now. Go on, don't be afraid, read it!**

**Disclaimer: (Read out loud in a London accent) Dear Reader, I unfortunately do NOT own A Series of Unfortunate Events. But yet, I assure you, I can still please you and fill you with laughter, joyfulness, and happiness as your eyes eat the words I type with no regrets. **

**Happy Reading!**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events Christmas Special**:

**Chapter 1:**

**It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas:**

The children were walking through New York City. It was their last night there before they had to go back to their NEW academy, Propostous Academy. Propostous and Pruffrock were brother schools, but they had their differences. Propostous Academy was a horrid school, but compared to Pruffrock, it was lovely. At Propostous, the orphans still slept in shacks, but the good thing was, it was next to a bay. I'm not going to go into full detail about the schools, so lets get back to the children in New York City.

Duncan: Well, its beginning to look a lot like Christmas…

Violet: Duncan, it's _been_ looking like Christmas.

Klaus: Yeah, and what do you expect, Christmas Eve is tomorrow night!

Isadora: Yeah Triple D.

(Dumb Duncan Doughnuts)

Everyone laughs except for Duncan.

Duncan: What? What does that mean?

Quigley: It means-

Violet: -Don't tell him, Quigley!

Silence.

Wow. This is boring. Hey, why don't we, or better, you guys sing a Christmas song?!

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yeah well, too bad. I'm the author here, so I'm in charge. And I say you guys sing a Christmas song.

Everyone: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!

Quigley: Can we at least pick what song we get to sing?

Duncan: Ooo! I wanna sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!

_(Singing what he thought was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)_ Frosty the Snowman! Was a merry Christmas tree!!

Isadora: That's Frosty the Snowman, you _idiom_! And those aren't even the right words!

Duncan: Yeah suuure, I'm not falling for _that_!

Isadora: Falling for what?

Duncan: Frosty the Snowman! I may be stupid, but I'm not stupid!

Silence.

Alright then, I was going to let you peoples sing a good Christmas song, like Santa Baby, but if you guys are going to act like this, then I'll just

pick a boring Christmas song!!

Duncan: Oh yeah? Like what?(says stepping closer to me)

Like It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

Everyone: Gasp!

Now, by the power vested me-

Duncan: You declare me and my ex-girlfriend, Faith, husband and wife?

Silence…again.

Duncan: Yeah, you guys, um, didn't, um, hear that.

Klaus: Duncan, why did you break up with her?

Duncan: I told you for the millionth time!!! I had to break up with her because Pruffrock is millions of miles away! And long distance relationships aren't good. And I saw her at Propostous for some reason, so I must miss her… Sadness…(starts crying)

Quigley: Duncan. Faith _transferred_ to Propostous with us!

Duncan: Really? When?

Quigley: The same time we did! She was with us!

Duncan: Oh….But I broke up with her at Pruffrock!

Quigley: No you didn't!

Duncan: But...then who was the one I broke up with?

Quigley: …Violet….

Duncan: What? But me and Violet were never together! Not counting the Baudelaire's fist year at Pruffrock but other than that I never went out with her!

Violet: (had been dazed off in her own little world) la, la, la l- wait! That was you? (looking shocked and points a finger at Duncan)

Duncan: I guess! That's what Quigley's been telling me!

Violet: I thought that was Quigley! ( points finger towards Quigley)

Duncan: What…But…did you know it was me? You stuck you're middle finger at me….

Violet: What? I didn't stick my middle finger out on you!

Duncan: Oh well then it must've been the chalk, you were writing on the board anyways.

Isadora: How do you confuse Faith and Violet? They look nothing alike!

Duncan: But their hair both look exactly the same! Length, color, they look the same from the back! The only way I could tell the difference were the clothes they were wearing.

Everyone besides Duncan: Ohhhhh…

Duncan: Wait a minute, Does that mean that me and Faith are still together?

(Duncan smiles with large, anime, googly eyes and hands folded)

Klaus: I guess so, since you broke up with Violet.

Duncan: Yippee! Wait a minute! If Faith transferred with us, why isn't she here in New York with us?

Klaus: She got detention.

Duncan: For what?

Klaus: For being dumb.

Duncan: What was the dumb thing she did?

Klaus: Talked to you for one thing…

Duncan: Oh yeah!! I thought she was a pretty girl that just _looked_ like Faith…

Klaus: (_ignoring Duncan_)... And staring at you whenever she could…

Duncan: Oh…wait, how would you know all this?! Are you stalking the girlfriend I just found out I didn't break up with up with?!

Isadora: Klaus, do you like her?!

Violet: But I thought you liked Isadora, Klaus!

Quigley: You like Isadora?

Klaus: Eh, but, I, uh, wha? Ahh!! Sunny!!! Where's Sunny in all this?!

Oh, you don't have to worry about Sunny. She's in Violet's purse eating toothpaste and watching you guys as if you're in a comedy show.

Everyone: Ohh.

Well unfortunately, we have run out of time. Thanks to Duncan and his Faith business.

Duncan: Your welcome!

(I glare at him)

Anyways, a song will be in the next chapter.

Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy New Year!

God Bless everyone in this wonderful world and Duncan.

Duncan: Hey! Why did you call me out?

Because you're too weird to be human.

Duncan: Oh.

Peace out erbody!

(It's not everybody, it's erbody!)

**I really like this story. Now I just wanna say that my sister helped me out with this. And it got really funny! (Thank you! ;) )**

**(P.s.) MissVioletBaudelaire13 and I would like to state that we haven't been uploading our regular ASOUE fanfictions because the computer we usually type our stories on has a virus, so until further notice we have to use our old, slow, yet still working, computer – Meaning stories will be harder to upload because uploading will take too long.**

**We apologize for the inconvenience our delay has caused but we committed ourselves to work on fanfictions till the end. And so we PROMISE not to leave you guys hanging because you all are just so wonderful**

**MissVioletBaudelaire13 will also be doing a Christmas special fanfiction really soon, and she promises to do whatever it takes to get it uploaded, and to upload the following chapter to her ASOUE fanfic.**

**Again, we are very sorry to keep you guys waiting…since MissVioletBuadelaire13 and I are sisters, this story was created for not only your amusement, but also to let you know WE ARE STILL ALIVE!! So don't go getting any ideas we're dead because if we were than we all know you would be very sad….**

**We love you all!!**

**MISSSUNNYBAUDELAIRE**

**;)**

**and with all due respect,**

**MissVioletBuadelaire13**

**Live Out Loud**

**(Sorry for the very LONNG note. It's longer than the story itself, I swear!) **


	2. Chipmunks Christmas Song Rock Version

**It's chappie dos!! (2)**

**You peoplees ready? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much or more than you did the last!**

**No reviews…so no reviewers to thank…sadness…**

**Disclaimer: (Read out loud in a London accent) Again, I must inform you the terrible news of how I still do not own ASOUE. But that does not mean you cannot enjoy the stories. They are, anyways, for your entertainment. **

**Enjoy!**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events Christmas Special:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas Song (Rock Version):**

* * *

* * *

Hey! You guys, Duncan didn't say anything stupid for a whole 10 seconds!

Everyone: YAY!!

And since you peoples behaved during the time between the first and second chapter, I have made a great decision.

Duncan: Really?! What is-

Klaus: Duncan!! Don't speak! We all know it's going to be something stupid! So don't ruin it for us!!

Duncan: (whimpers) Ok…

Violet: Go ahead tell us before Duncan ruins it!!

Isadora: Yeah!! Or I'll throw a tantrum!!

Duncan: Please tell us!! I'm dying to say something but i'm scared to say anything because it i might ruin everything!!

Dang…fine…

You peoples are going to sing…

Quigley: Yeah?

Duncan: Yeah?

Isadora: Yeah?

Violet: Yeah?

Klaus: Yeah?

Sunny: Que? (What?)

Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas Song (Rock Version)! But you didn't have to start killing yourselves, you could've just read the title of the chapter. I mean, seriously.

Everyone: Ohh, we're dumb.

You bet! Anyways, let's get started!

* * *

Ready Quigley?

Quigley: Ready!

Ready Isadora?

Isadora: Ready!

Ready Violet?

Violet: Ready!

Ready Klaus?

Klaus: Ready!

Ready Sunny?

Sunny: Gabmer! (Are we singing a song?)

Ready Duncan?

Duncan:…

Duncan? Duncan!!!

Duncan: Ready!! 1, 2, 3, 4!

Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas Song (Rock Version):

_Quigley & Violet: Christmas, Christmas, time is near, time for toys and time for cheer._

_Duncan & Klaus: We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Violet & Isadora: Want a plane that loops the loop._

_Sunny: (Surprisingly, yet scary) Me, I want a hula-hoop._

_Everyone: We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!_

_Duncan: Hey, hey!_

_Sunny: Ohhhhh…_

_Klaus: C'mon!!_

_(Instrumental)_

During the instrumental, Klaus and Duncan do air guitars as their bouncing off the walls while drinking Coke. How they did that, I do not know.

Violet and Isadora were just dancing to the music.

Sunny was beating drumsticks on the wall of a building.

And Quigley was break dancing.

Quigley, nice break dancing.

Quigley: Thank you

Sunny, good beat, yet kind of scary how you can sing.

Sunny: Hknkldfsiapam (I get that a lot when I sing)

Violet and Isadora, good dancing.

Violet & Isadora: We know!

Klaus and Duncan…

Klaus?

Klaus: Yeah?

Duncan?

Duncan!!

Duncan: 1, 2, 3, 4!

_Quigley & Violet: Christmas, Christmas, time is near, time for toys and time for cheer._

_Duncan & Klaus: We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Violet & Isadora: Want a plane that loops the loop._

_Sunny: I still want a hula-hoop!_

_Everyone: We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be laaaaaaaaaaaate._

_We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be laaaaaaaaaaaate._

_Don't be laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate._

_Don't be laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate._

_Don't be laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate._

_Don't be laahate…_

_**CHRISTMAS DON'T BE LATE!!**_

_**Song ends**_

* * *

Everyone cheers and then automatically feels stupid as they remember their in the middle of New York City with a lot people staring at them as if their some kind of lunatics.

Duncan: Ahh!! Make the staring stop!!!!

Isadora: You _would _be the one to say that.

Fine. (Snaps fingers and staring stops)

Duncan: Phew…

Quigley: Well, that was entertaining.

Isadora:You _would _be the one to say that.

Klaus: Well, I'm going Christmas shopping. Later dudes!! Rock on!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Klaus runs into some random store.

Violet: I think the Coke's staring to get to his head.

Sunny: ThgirTahtTogUoy (You got that right)

Duncan: It's been in my head!!

Yes, that is definitely true.

Duncan: Well, I'm gonna do some last Christmas shopping myself.

Isadora: For Faith?

Duncan: (walking fast) Yup.

Isadora: Thought so.

Quigley, Violet, and Isadora finally decided to start buying stuff too with the money I'm magically giving to them.

That, sadly, concludes our chapter for the day.

Be waiting for another one soon.

Merry Christmas!!

**Like it? I like the first chapter better though. But oh well, we can't always get what we want.**

**Sigh.**

**Review please!**

**(sorry for the long authors note last time, my sister took over the keyboard…in my house, that's bloody murder…jk!)**

**Peace, 3, =D !!**

**;) **


	3. Back to Propostous

**Chappie #3!! Wow…its 2:39…in the morning. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Later.**

**

* * *

**

**K, I'm back. And yes, I did go to sleep.**

**Peoples to thank for reviewing Chapter 2: **

**graziella – aww, thank you!! Yes, stupid Duncan is awesome! and Merry Christmas to you to!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do **_**not**_**, I repeat, do **_**not**_** own A Series of Unfortunate Events. I own nothing. The only thing I own is…well… I'll have to get back to you on that.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events Christmas Special:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Back at Propostous Academy:**

It was the day before Christmas, and the children were about to leave the hotel they were staying at to go back to Propostous. However, there was one thing, or person, missing. Duncan.

Violet: Where is Duncan?

Isadora: There's fashionably late, but this is ridiculous!

Quigley: The taxi's here to take us to the airport.

Klaus: The next time we see Duncan, can I whack him in the head with an umbrella, Quigley? (_says holding lamp_)

Quigley: Be my guest! And that's a lamp!

Klaus: Suuuurrre it is, Quigley.

Sunny: reipoc agiH nayR (Ryan Higa copier)

The children begin to load themselves into the taxi.

Isadora: Hey, there's Duncan!

Duncan is running towards the taxi with two large bags from Kmart.

He throws himself into the taxi and they drive off towards the airport.

And he did throw himself in. Literally. He was on top of everyone.

Klaus: (_pulls an umbrella out of nowhere_ _and whacks Duncan in the head_)

What took you so long?!

Duncan: I couldn't find the perfect gift for Faith at the store I went into!

Violet: Was everything too expensive?

Duncan: Yes.

Klaus: So you decided to go shopping the morning we had to leave?

Duncan: No. I went to Wal-Mart and accidentally got kicked out.

Isadora: How do you get kicked out of Wal-Mart?

Duncan: Oh, it's simple! All you have you to do is throw every circular thing you find on the ground while shouting ' Go, Kirby, Go!' .

Quigley: Like Pokemon? Kirby isn't a Pokemon!

Klaus: Yeah! Kirby is an adorable pink puffball that runs around crazy places eating his enemies and copying their abilities to defeat bosses and his-

Violet: Klaus, just stop talking! Your confusing everybody!

Klaus: ok…

Duncan: K, so. Anyways, I went to 17 different stores, and got kicked out of all of them, then I realized something…

Everybody: What?

Duncan: I've been going into the wrong stores. So all night I've been running into every store I could find, I got distracted and got kicked out of every single one of them, until I finally found a Kmart! In Texas!

Violet: Duncan! There's a Kmart right across the street from the hotel we were staying at!

Duncan: Oh. Well someone should have told me!

Quigley: Duncan. Once we got into our hotel room, you looked out the window and yelled out 'Hey, look! A Kmart!'

Sunny cusses him out in her baby language.

Isadora: Care to explain for yourself?!

Duncan: Eh, eh, ehhh, hey look! We're here!

* * *

**On the plane**

Klaus and Isadora are sitting together behind Duncan and Quigley.

Duncan: _(is playing with electronic. Game is Kirby.) _No! My partner died!! Die you Fatty Whale! Die!

Quigley rubs his forehead, embarrassed because of his little brother.

Duncan: Hey! He's only older by 2 seconds!

Quigley: 3 actually.

Duncan: Whatever. Ahh! The Fatty Whale beat me _again_!

Flight Attendant: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet.

Duncan: Sure thing, Sargent.

Flight Attendant rolls her eyes and walks off.

Klaus leans over to Isadora to whisper in her ear.

Duncan turns around to look at them.

Duncan: Eww!!! Klaus and Isadora are making out!!

Klaus: No we're not!

Quigley puts his jacket on top of himself so no one could see him.

Violet: Are they really? I wanna see! I mean, shut up Duncan!

Flight Attendant: Sir, I hope this is the last time I have to tell you to be quiet. You're causing a commotion on this plane.

Duncan: Fine, fine, sorry. (_begins playing with electronic.)_

_(whispers to Quigley)_ She is such a Mr. Remora!

Quigley: _(says under jacket) _nah, he's worse.

* * *

**At Propostous**

The children run into the school.

Faith is waiting for them.

Duncan: Faith!! I thought you were dead!! _(says while hugging her to death)_

Faith: You thought I was dead? I talked to you before you left!

Violet: Oh my gosh, Duncan, you are so stupid!

Quigley: Aww, aren't you two cute? Sorry, but Duncan, we have to go unpack.

Quigley tries to pull Duncan away from Faith.

Duncan: No!

Faith: Duncan…uh…you're kind of killing me here!

Duncan: No!

Quigley: Come on, Duncan.

Duncan: No! Your just jealous 'Cause you have no one to hold!

Quigley: Sure I do.

Quigley begins to make out with Violet.

Klaus: _(while walking past them)_ Ewww!! Someone break apart the two lovers!

Isadora: Quigley, do you know how disturbing it is to see you make out with Klaus's sister?

Quigley and Violet continue to make out.

Klaus: Whatever. Come on, Isadora. Let's go to the shack.

Isadora: Ok.

Quigley and Violet stop.

Everybody except Klaus and Isadora: Ewwww!

Duncan: Your going to be with Klaus in the shack…_alone?_

Klaus: No. My friend just texted me saying he wanted to meet Isadora and he'd meet us in the shack.

Isadora: Yeah. Why?

Faith: Nothing, just go.

Quigley: Yeah, go before you have to suffer from more of Duncan's stupidity.

Klaus and Isadora eye them suspiciously and walk away.

**The End…of the chapter. I didn't think it was hilarious, I just think it was a little funny. You know, just a little smile maybe. But my sister laughed her guts out! She had after laughs! She is one weird person. Who knows, maybe she's related to Duncan! Jk…or not…**

**Review please!**

**;)**


End file.
